Professor Granger
by starcastic
Summary: Hermione and friend start off a new journey at Hogwarts, School for Witches and Wizards


New Harry Potter fic...Well, the only one appropriate for at the time. I haven't updated in forever and I have to return to work like a good drone starting tomorrow...Thought I might try my hand at writing something. Got the idea from another fic, but this is entirely mine. I like it, so yay.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters, I own the ideas.

* * *

Hermione had had enough. Voldemort had been defeated at the hands of her, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and the Order of the Phoenix. The five school children involved were thankfully still alive and some things seemed remarkably unchanged. Ron and Harry went to the Ministry to begin their training to be Aurors, Neville also went to the Ministry to work with their resident herbologists, while the girls returned to the school that taught them so much. Despite the fact that so many "blood traitors" and her, a "mudblood" had been responsible for the Dark Lord's demise, the students at Hogwarts were still as prejudiced as ever. 

Upon her return to the school, Hermione set up an appointment with Minerva McGonagall, quite like Tom Riddle had with Dumbledore for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. McGonagall was quick to hear Hermione's suggestions, but Hermione was temporarily distracted by Dumbledore's portrait on the wall. She knew it was not the same as being with Dumbledore himself, but she could have sworn the man in the portrait winked at her.

"I wanted to meet with you to suggest a new class, mandatory for at least the first and second years," Hermione said forcefully. McGonagall tilted her head as encouragement and Hermione continued. "Being Muggle-born, I am fortunate enough to know much about their culture and world. I know enough that there is no reason for these young wizards and witches to be offset by something that is simply unknown. I wish to start a new Muggle Studies class, which as I said would be mandatory for at least two years – the children starting need to be rid of their prejudices before they get too far along here."

"I agree," Minerva said, "But you are still a child yourself. How do you think you would have felt if someone your age was trying to teach you in your first year?"

Minerva's question was well reasoned but Hermione had thought of it in advance, "McGonagall, I would have trembled before someone my age when I was 11 years old. Anyone over the age of 17 is capable of teaching them and it might even work to my advantage as I can relate more to them than other professors. I will only be this young once, I should use it to my advantage. And," Hermione added, "I was the oldest in my class…and I managed to get 7 N.E.W.T.s even while defeating Voldemort."

Stern, Hermione would not give up her request and Minerva saw it would be best to give in. Hermione was the only student that she felt could do the job that she was looking for, although it's not quite what Hermione wanted. "Okay, okay. There is a new class that I felt was necessary around here."

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"Well, as much as I agree with your reasons for a Muggle Studies class, I believe the class should not be so strictly defined. As you can remember from your time here, there is no real opportunity for students to speak their minds. Our pupils are running amok and they are being forced to take out their opinions in unsanctioned ways. Just last week we had a student, not unlike yourself, mouth off a teacher for their so-called favoritism. While the classroom is not the place for such outbursts, I belive it could be…for you."

Hermione looked at Minerva with a confused expression. "You want students to take their anger out at me?" She seemed horrified at the idea, which was so unrelated to muggle studies that she was starting to question the headmistress's sanity.

"If you would be interested, I would like you to hold a discussion," Minerva clarified. "First years would be required to take Muggle Studies as per your request, but upon starting their second year they will have had enough experience to voice their opinions on the school. Those who wish to continue Muggle Studies may do so, but all will be required to participate in discussion, an open forum, just as they would with potions or herbology." Hermione nodded along with the headmistress, trying to understand the full concept. She would be letting the students 'discuss' their issues with Hogwarts? "I respect your knowledge of the muggle world, spending 11 years in that environment. What I expect from you as for the forum would be complete honesty and consideration for others. I believe, in this day and age, there should be more harmony and less discourse among the houses."

"This..this would be an all-house class?" Hermione stuttered. That was over 40 students, no teacher was ever asked to deal with such a load. "All at the same time?"

Minerva nodded, but noticing the pale white shade of Hermione's face, hurried to speak. "I would not expect for you to do it alone," she added. "I would be willing to let you co-teach with another." Hermione stood in silence, obviously Minerva would not state this if she did not already have another teacher available. "You are correct, Ms. Granger. Ms. Weasley, could you please join us?"

Hermione gasped when she saw her red-headed friend pop into the office as if from nowhere. "Ginny!" she exclaimed and scooped her into a hug. "I thought you were coming back to finish off your seventh year!"

Ginny smiled at her warm welcome. "I am," she said and looked to McGonagall. "What did you summon me for, Professor?"

"I would like to make you an offer," Minerva said kindly. "I was wondering if you would be interested in joining Ms. Granger here for a class. I understand you are preparing for your N.E.W.T.s but she could use your help… If she accepts."

"Hermione?" Ginny questioned. "What's going on?"

"I think we've just been offered a job."


End file.
